


Don't Forget

by RubyTuesday5681



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Bittersweet, Complete, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Rating: NC17, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTuesday5681/pseuds/RubyTuesday5681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the zones, it's easy to forget the things that can't be said out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/gifts).



> I pledged to write a fic for the bandom-meme in December. I did not forget! I am just late. :/ 
> 
> For Winterlover's prompt: _Gerard and Frank roleplaying as Killjoys - or is it the other way round?_  
>  This ended up being Killjoys roleplaying as the band they used to be.
> 
> Big thanks to akamine_chan and bdr28 for their help with this. <3

The club is underground. It’s dark and musty, but blessedly cool. Frank’s not even sweating when he plugs Pansy into the amp. She doesn’t say Pansy anymore and hasn’t in years, but that’s still how Frank thinks of her. She still lives in the trunk of the Trans-Am. It’s pretty amazing that they’ve managed to hold onto her for so long. She’s been through a lot. 

Gerard screams his lungs out into the mic and Frank plays like a maniac. His fingers dance over the frets, the chords all so familiar. He sings along at all the right places, loving how his and Gerard’s voices still fit together in perfect harmony even after all these years. Frank can almost hear the sound of a crowd screaming and singing along with them. Almost… It’s weird with just the two of them, kind of creepy to play to an empty house. It’s like a soundcheck for a show that isn’t ever going to happen. As good as it feels to play, it also hurts a little (maybe a lot), but they have to take their opportunities where they can get them these days.

They play until the generator runs out. It’s a terrible waste of gas. Frank couldn’t believe their luck when they stumbled across this place today and found the generator with gas still in the tank. Gerard was about to say ‘no fucking way’, but Frank had grabbed him and kissed him so hard, promising to make it up to him later and Gerard had finally nodded silently, face still set in a grim expression as they’d bolted the bulkhead door shut behind them.

When the sound of the final chord finishes crackling away, Frank unplugs Pansy. He’s glad Gerard had thought to leave one of their lanterns on or else they’d be in total darkness right now. He looks around, taking in what he can see in the shadows - a few tables with debris still strewn over them, empty glass bottles in the bar, busted stage lights. Frank’s known about this place in Zone Three since it was actually open. He isn’t sure how long it’s been - probably a decade at least since it was raided and closed down. He can’t believe how quickly the memories have come flooding back, being here again today. They never actually played here when they were a band. MCR was long over by the time this place opened up, but still… it all feels familiar. 

As he puts Pansy away in her case, Frank can’t help but notice that his hands already feel sore. The calluses he once thought he’d wear forever aren’t there anymore to protect the pads of his fingers. It’s been months since the last time he got to play. He’s glad he convinced Gerard to sing with him this time.

Yeah… they have to take their opportunities where they can. Gerard’s headed toward the door and has just turned to look behind him when Frank jumps him, mouth latching onto his neck before Gerard can make a sound and when he does – oh what a sweet sound it is. Gerard only manages a half choked-off moan before the protests start, though. “We don’t have time-”

“I don’t care,” Frank cuts him off. “I need you, it’s been weeks. I just-” he gasps as he grinds his crotch against Gerard’s. “I just need to feel you. I need you in me.” Feeling desperate he wraps his hands around the back of Gerard’s neck and pulls his face in close. “Let’s just pretend, just for a little while. Pretend we just played a show and now we’re going to fuck backstage… like we used to.”

For a second, Gerard falters and looks like he’s going to argue again, but he doesn’t. He shakes his head as he grabs at Frank, fingers wrapping in his dirty hair as he pulls him in for a brutal kiss. When he pulls back, he whispers, “Frankie,” and Frank thinks he’s going to lose it. Gerard never calls him that anymore. It’s too dangerous.

Frank whispers back, “Gee,” before going to work on undoing Gerard’s jeans. He gets his hand inside to find Gerard’s dick already rock hard. Frank wants to suck him off so bad, but he can’t waste time on that. Who knows when they’ll get this kind of privacy again? He takes a precious moment to spit on Gee’s dick and rub the wetness around with the precome that’s already there, then he shoves Gerard’s jeans down to his knees. 

When he goes to undo his own pants, Gerard bats his hands away. It sends a shiver down Frank’s spine as Gerard makes quick work of his belt and button and zipper. He kicks his shoes off and helps Gerard pull his pants totally off along with his briefs. “We have nothing, Frankie, how are we-”

Frank cuts Gerard off, “I don’t care. We can make do with spit. We’ve done it before.” Gerard grabs Frank’s face and looks into his eyes for a few precious seconds. The look is so intense it almost makes Frank want to turn away, but then Gerard nods and tugs Frank in for another harsh kiss. When he pulls back, he turns Frank around abruptly and steers him over to one of the tables. Bending Frank forward, Gerard pushes up the back of his shirt and kisses down his spine before he drops to his knees.

When Gerard’s tongue starts dancing around Frank’s hole, Frank wants to cry out. It feels so damn good. He can’t even remember the last time Gerard did this. He licks all around Frank’s hole, obviously trying to make it as wet as possible before he thrusts his tongue inside. It almost tickles and feels dirty and sweet at the same time, but it’s over way too soon. Frank’s disappointed when Gerard’s tongue is replaced by a finger, but he knows they really don’t have much time. It’s probably stupid for them to even be doing this, but it’s worth it. It’s always worth it.

Gerard thrusts two spit-slick fingers in Frank’s ass now, making Frank moan and shake as he scissors them around. “I’m ready,” Frank pants out. “Now, do it now.” Gerard pulls his fingers out and lines up. Frank can feel the head of Gerard’s dick at his entrance. He’s so ready for this, he’s on fucking fire. “Fuck me, Gee. Fuck me, I love you.”

Gerard pushes in slow and steady and when he’s buried balls deep, he leans forward to gasp into Frank’s ear, “I love you, Frankie, so fucking much. Don’t ever fucking forget it. Don’t you ever fucking forget that I love you.” It’s another thing that they don’t say -- that they love each other. It isn’t safe in the zones for anyone to know who you love. It puts them in too much danger.

Gerard pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in so hard the table moves forward a few inches. Gerard fucks Frank like there’s no tomorrow, and who knows, maybe there isn’t. But for the few minutes that it lasts, it feels like the best thing in the world to Frank. Gerard thrusts in and out, his pace increasing way more quickly than Frank’s ready for, but it’s okay. Frank’s ready to come anyway. Gerard knows exactly the right angle to hit Frank’s prostate on every stroke. Each time it hits, it sends shivers down Frank’s spine and makes sparks appear behind his eyelids.

Frank reaches down to grab his dick, but Gerard beats him to it. “Let me, Frankie, I’ve got you.” Gerard strokes perfectly in time with his thrusts and Frank just holds on, his knuckles turning white where he’s grabbing the edge of the table. “Frankie, I’m so close,” Gerard moans. “Are you almost there?”

Frank nods, swallowing back all the words he wants to yell about how fucking good Gerard feels and how he wishes they could fuck like this all the time. But they can’t, and there isn’t time now. “Almost there, Gee, just give me a little bit more.” Gerard shifts his angle, grabbing at Frank’s hip so hard there will probably be bruises there tomorrow. He strokes Frank’s dick just right, twisting at the end and squeezing just enough and then Frank loses it. He goes tumbling right over the edge, coming so hard he sees stars. Gerard strokes him through it and Frank’s just returning to earth when Gerard falters, going momentarily still as he comes deep inside Frank’s ass.

Frank squeezes his ass around Gerard’s dick, working to get every last drop and make Gerard spasm and keen for as long as possible. And then it’s over. Gerard softens and pulls out slowly, still lying with his chest over Frank’s back, obviously not wanting to move yet. Gerard kisses at Frank’s ear and licks his scorpion. Frank can’t help smiling at that. “Love you,” he whispers.

The words hang in the air for a few seconds before Gerard’s radio crackles to life, Ray’s voice coming in over the static. “Poison? Come in Party Poison. Where are you guys? Rendezvous was 15 minutes ago and we’re compromised. We need to meet at safe house six. Is Ghoul still with you?”

Gerard moves back reluctantly and sighs as he pulls the radio out of his pocket. “Come in Jet Star, this is Party Poison here with Fun Ghoul. We’ll see you at safe house six in one hour.”

Ray’s voice comes back in. “Copy that, Poison. We’ll see you soon.” 

Gerard pulls up his pants quickly, stowing away the radio in his pocket. By the time he gets zipped up and reaches for the lantern, Frank’s dressed, too. He grabs Pansy as he heads for the door. “Hopefully the wind has died down some if we’re going to make it to six in an hour,” Frank remarks as Gerard unbolts the door. Frank waits for Gerard to push it open, but he doesn’t right away. Instead, he grabs for Frank’s hand and squeezes it tightly. He pulls Frank close and plants a single, soft kiss on his cheek. Then he turns and pushes the door open. The blinding sunlight floods in along with the dusty wind. They both get their glasses on and bandanas up by the time they emerge into the desert heat.

“I’m driving, Ghoul,” Gerard remarks casually.

“Like fuck, you are, Poison.” Frank hurries ahead to stow Pansy in the trunk before Gerard can beat him to the driver’s seat. Frank can hear Gerard laughing behind him. The sound is sweet, like music, as it’s carried away in the desert wind.


End file.
